True Love
by Kyarykyary0129
Summary: A short kawaii FanFiction I made all by myself hope you all Enjoy it


True Love

By Kyary Pamyu Pamyu

It was a dark and stormy night. An unnatural haze lingered over Unovo. In his bed, Lucario shivered. For a summer night, the air was cold and the sky was gray. It was almost as if something evil lurked out there in the rolled over, clutching his pillow, and tried to fall back asleep. But a worry nagged in the back of his mind. Something was not right. No matter how he tried, some ghostly force prevented him from sleeping. It made him uneasy. With a sigh, he rolled out of bed, and poured himself a cup of water from the pitcher on his nightstand. Quietly, he left his halls were silent as he walked in the dark. He did not know where he was going, or why, but his body seemed to move on its own accord. He was being drawn by an unseen power. Past his father's bedroom, past the dining hall, past the living room, and outside. With the moon hidden behind thick clouds, it was nearly impossible to see in the inky dark night. But something lying on the ground, Lucario gasp in shock. A body "What the?!" Lucario shouted. He leap over the fence and onto the ground below, running toward the fallen form as fast as he could. Tree branches scratched at his skin, but he paid them no mind. Heart pounding, he fell to his knees on the pathway and placed a gentle hand on the figure's that he was closer, he could see that this was a young Rabbit Pokemon of Sinnoh, a Pokemon by the looks of him, who appeared to be no more than 16 years old. But he was in dire need of help. His skin were torn and bloody. He needed the attention of a healer, immediately. Without a second thought, Lucario picked up the wounded Pokemon and, cradling her in his arms, carried her inside to seek the help that was so desperately needed."Her situation is severe" Zoroark said in a worried voice. "Whether or not she will live until morning is beyond my sight. My team of healers will do the best they can, but..." His voice trailed off. Lucario could sense his fear. There was a good chance the young Rabbit Pokemon might die. "Is there anything I can do to help?!" Lucario asked. Zoroark sadly shook his head. "Nothing the healers are not already trying. But it might help if you just sat with her. She will need to see a friendly face when she wakes up from this ordeal, and you are the closest thing she has right now" "I understand," said Lucario. "And I will stay with her for as long as it takes. I will not let her die" With that, Lucario turned and hurried to the room where the wounded Pokemon was being housed. He was surrounded by healers, all of whom wore the same concerned expression. They had washed her body and dressed her wounds with healing salve, but still the Rabbit Pokemon showed no signs of improvement. Her breathing was shallow, and her pulse was weak. One of the healers turned to Lucario with a defeated sigh. "It will be an uphill battle" The healer said. "We have done all we can at this time. Now, we can only wait and see if he wakes," Lucario nodded resolutely. "I will stay with her through the night and keep watch as she sleeps." One by one, the healers left the bedside, the last one closing the door behind him. In the flickering candle light, Lucario dipped a square of cloth in the bowl of warm water left by the healers, and gently used it to stroke the injured Rabbit Pokemon. Then, taking up the Pokemon's limp hand, he settled into his bedside chair and prepared to wait through the remainder of the long, cold night. "Where... where am I?" Lucario jerked awake with a start when he heard the words being spoken. He stared down at his patient, an immense wave of relief coursing through his body. The Rabbit Pokemon was alive! And from the looks of things, she was on his way to making a full recovery. "You are in Unovo" Lucario told her. "I found you last night, lying unconscious and nearly dead on a path coming from the forest. I carried you inside, and healers tended to your wounds. Please, tell me your name and how you came to be here" Lucario explained "My name is Lopunny" said the Rabbit Pokemon. "I come from Sinnoh. I was on an errand from my father, to deliver an important message to Gardevior in Sinnoh. But last night... All I remember is that I was walking through the forest when suddenly I was attacked by a group of Mightyenas. At least 26 surrounded me. I tried to escape, but there were so many, and I had only my Fist for protection. And that is the last thing I recall. I do not know how I came to be here, or why I am not dead" Lucario smiled at her. "The stars must shine favourably on you. To live through such an ordeal...that is more than mere luck." It was more than luck, too, that Lopunny had wound up in Unovo and Lucario had found him. Now that they two were together, it felt almost like fate had lent a hand. Lopunny was meant to be here, and Lucario was meant to have found her. Why, Lucario did not know. But it felt so certain. It also did not hurt that Lopunny was one of the most beautiful individuals Lucario had ever seen. His sleek Blue fur contrasted with large, dark Black eyes set in a lovely face. And his sculpted body, half-hidden by the bed linens, was a further attraction. Lucario could hardly suppress his desire to run his hands over that soft ear and perfect body. But he kept his feelings under control. Lopunny had just barely survived a nearly fatal encounter. Now was not the time for romance. Within three days, Lopunny had improved enough to leave the bed. Zoroark took off the healing slaves on her, and she was able to wander the corridors and gardens by herself. But the one thing that troubled him was Lucario's absence. Since the morning when she first awoken in Unovo, she had not seen Lucario at all. It was as if her rescuer had simply disappeared. She had asked Zoroark where Lucario could be, but Zoroark had no answer. Lucario was gone without a trace. Lopunny desired to speak with Lucario again, and properly thank him for saving his life. But she also just wanted to see the handsome Aura Pokemon once more. He could not explain it, but she felt a deep connection to Lucario, either forged by the lifesaving bond or some other power. She knew that Lucario was someone special. Someone she had to see again. It wasn't until the sixth day after Lopunny had recovered that Lucario returned to Unovo. He rode up the same path where Lopunny had been found, dragging a net filled with the heads of Mightyenas behind him. All 26 of them. "Here are your Mightyenas!" he called to Lopunny. "I found them hiding out in a cave not far from here" Lopunny stared in surprise, eyes going wide. "You killed... all of them by yourself?" She asked "I cannot let such dangerous creatures roam free in our lands" Lucario replied. "And I did it for you. They nearly killed you. I do not want anything like that to happen again" Lopunny could feel his heart pounding as Lucario spoke. Lucario killed those Mightyenas... for her. Before she could stop herself, she leapt at Lucario and threw her arms around his neck, kissing the brave Aura Pokemon on the lips. Lucario laughed in surprise, but did not pull away. "What was that for?" Lucario asked "Just a thank you" Lopunny said. She smiled, but when she saw the suddenly serious look in Lucario's eyes, the smile faded. "What is wrong?" she asked, worried. "Lopunny," said Lucario, "I have to confess something to you. That first morning you were here... I thought you were so beautiful. I wanted to kiss you then, but I did not know how you would react" Lopunny gasped in shock. "Kiss... me?" "I told myself I must not, because of the terrible ordeal you had just suffered. It was not the right time. But these past few days while I was gone, I could think only of you the entire time. And now..." "Lucario..." Lopunny sighed his name. "I thought about you too. All the time, while you were gone. I was worried I would never see you again" Lucario lifted his hand to gently stroke Lopunny on the cheek. "I am sorry I ran off like that. I should have said something to you" Lucario said, taking a deep breath," Lucario, there is something I have been considering over the past several days. I think we were meant to find each other. What happened to me... it was no accident of fate. I was meant to come here. You were meant to rescue me" A bright smile broke across Lucario's face as soon as Lopunny had spoken. "You know" Lucario said, "I had been thinking the same thing! That night when I found you I had been worried an unable to think. Some strange power led me outside, and that was when I saw you" Lopunny took Lucario's hand. "So you think... we are meant to be together?" Lopunny asked " I have no doubt of it" Lucario replied. Slowly, Lucario leaned in and kissed Lopunny softly on the lips. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you too, Lucario" Lopunny whispered in return.

THE END!


End file.
